Vampire Academt Vacation
by LauraxBruce
Summary: What happens when Rose and the rest of the VA gang go on a trip to Mexico? Find out by reading this funny FF :D
1. Chapter 1

_**This FF used to be on my old account but I deleted it and posted it on my new one**___Enjoy ^_^

_Rose POV _

I sprawled myself out on my black leather couch, and mindlessly started flipping through channels on my flat screen TV on Sunday morning. I had just woken up a few minutes ago, and I was _not _in a good mood. I sighed, and took a bite of one of the doughnuts that were in the Dunkin Doughnuts box that Adrian Ivashkov had sent to my room earlier this morning. Adrian had been sending me new things every morning. I would wake up and there sitting on my table would be a new gift. How these gifts got into my room is a mystery that sort of freaked me out. Someone got into my room—while I was asleep, and put his gift on the table. That's a little freaky. I shrugged the thought off immediately, not even wanting to think about it.

I was about to take a sip of the Starbucks coffee that Adrian had also sent to my room, when there was a knock on the door. I groaned, and decided to ignore whoever was knocking on the door. They would have to wait until Rose Hathaway was finished what she was doing.

"Rose! I know you're in there! Open the door!" I considered getting up to open the door for Lissa, but I shrugged, and took a sip of the steaming hot coffee. The door was continuously banged, until I couldn't take the noise anymore. I stood up, and dragged myself to the door, and unlocked it.

Lissa was standing in the doorway jumping up and down excitingly, waving a slip of paper in front of my face.

"What is this?" I said snatching the paper out of her hand. I studied the paper. "A plane ticket?" I said, confused.

"We're going to Mexico!" Lissa said. She slightly shoved me out of the way, and plopped herself on my couch.

"What? Why? How?" I said. Lissa opened her mouth to speak, and then she closed it and focused her eyes on something behind me. I spun around to see Adrian grinning down at me. I jumped back, and tripped on the cord to a lamp. The whole thing was played out in slow motion. I was falling to the ground until Adrian quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I felt a jolt of electricity at Adrian's touch. I looked up into his green eyes, and studied every feature of him. His hair was in his usual messy style, and his clothes were neatly pressed. He flashed me a smile, and I lost my breath for a minute. Oh, shit. What the hell? This is not Dimitri, Rose. Snap out of it.

"Whoa. Sorry to scare you," Adrian said. I steadied myself, and brushed invisible dust off my shirt.

"It's fine," I said. Lissa smirked. "So anyway, what's up with this Mexico thing?" I said.

"Well," Adrian said, sitting next to Lissa, "I got us all ticket's to go to Riviera Maya, Mexico." I raised an eyebrow.

"Who's "all of us"?" I said.

"Well there's Fire-Boy, Eddie, Mia, you, Lissa, some guardians, and me. Oh, and Marco can go too," I gave him a confused look.

"He means Mason," Lissa corrected. Adrian had been getting Mason's name wrong ever since he met him.

"Ah. Do you know…which guardian's in particular?" I said. Adrian glanced at me knowingly. Adrian knew about me and Dimitri's relationship. No one else did though. I want to tell Lissa so bad. She's my best friend, but I can't. This has to stay a secret. I glanced over at Lissa to see if she knew what we were talking about, but she wasn't even paying attention. She had picked up my newest _People _magazine that I had just gotten the other day in the mail, and was flipping through it.

"I know Belikov and Alto are. Not sure who else," Adrian said. I nodded my head, and I could have sworn I heard the Hallelujah music playing somewhere. Yes! Mexico? With Dimitri? I think I might start hyperventilating right this second! Another knock on my door, interrupted my thoughts.

"It's open!" I said. The door creaked open, and Mason stepped in, wearing his basketball uniform.

"Hey. Is this Mexico thing really happening?" Mason said.

"Uh, yeah. Adrian got us tickets," I said, awkwardly. Mason and I haven't really been the best of friends lately. Ever since Dimitri happened, I don't even have any romantic feelings left for Mason. Sure, I feel bad, but you can't force love, and I don't love Mason. I know he likes me a lot, but I've already told him he has to move on. He's kind of been avoiding me all week, until now.

"Really?" Mason said, narrowing his eyes at Adrian.

"Yup," Adrian said, standing up. Adrian walked over so he was face to face with Mason.

"Well. That was…nice of you?" Mason said, looking Adrian up and down.

"It wasn't for your benefit. But, you're welcome," Adrian said, crossing his arms. Lissa looked up from the magazine and looked at Mason and then Adrian then at me. She gave me a look that said _We have to talk_ and shrugged. There was another knock on the door and I groaned.

"Who is it now?" I shouted at the door, angrily.

"Whoa," Christian said opening the door, "You're having a party without me? What the hell? Rose, you have some explaining to do." I rolled my eyes.

"Why is everyone in _my _room?" I said.

"Hey, look on the Brightside," Christian said, "you're finally getting popular!" I glared at him, and he smirked. Behind Christian I could see Eddie standing in the doorway.

"Christian is telling me that we're going to Mexico. Is that true?" Eddie said to me.

"Eddie I told you twenty times. Yes, we're going. I'm hurt that you don't believe me!" Christian said dramatically. Eddie rolled his eyes, and turned to me.

"Yes, Eddie we're going. Since everyone is here, why doesn't someone just get Mia while we're at it," I said sarcastically.

"Uh…" Eddie said.

"I'm actually here," Mia said stepping out from behind Eddie.

"Holy shit! I didn't even see you!" I said. Mia shrugged, innocently.

"Yeah you don't see a lot of things," Christian said.

"Huh?" I said. I looked at Christian more closely and saw crumbs on his mouth. "Christian! Did you eat one of my doughnuts?" I shouted.

"NO," Christian said, wiping his mouth.

"Damn it, Christian! That was the last one!" I said. "Lissa! Make your boyfriend stop stealing my food! He took the last sugar cookie last week!"

"Christian. Stop taking Rose's food," Lissa said, still reading the magazine.

"Ugh," I said, annoyed.

"Okay," Lissa said, shutting the magazine. "We're leaving tonight so everyone meet up in Adrian's room at…six?" Lissa said, glancing at Adrian. He nodded his head. "Yeah, six. Have everything packed, and we can go. We're going for one week."

"What's the occasion? And what about school?" I said. Everyone looked at me, like I was an idiot.

"Spring break. Hello? Everyone's been talking about it all week. We're off all next week and half of the week after," Mia said.

"Oh, right. I forgot," I said. Everyone left after that, except for Adrian, of course.

"How could you forget Spring Break? People have count downs on their calendars for god sakes," Adrian said, shaking his head.

I shrugged. "Haven't really been paying attention. I've been training extra hours, and then school, and by the time I get home I fall right asleep. I don't have time for anything else."

"Rose, you're a teenager. You're supposed to be having _fun_. You're not allowed to think of anything school related on this trip. You really need this vacation," Adrian said.

"Whatever. I need to pack, so you should leave," I said.

"Oh, there's no need for that little dhampir," Adrian said, "I got you everything you need and it's already packed. The suitcase is in your closet. I'll give you time to look through all of it," Adrian smirked, and left my room.

When I heard the door click shut, I ran to my closet, and sure enough, there sat a new blue suitcase. I curiously picked it up, and threw it on my bed. I unzipped it, to find piles of neatly folded dresses, skirts, nice pants, and shirts. I was impressed. The clothes were pretty hot. In the bottom of the suitcase were all kinds of silk underwear and bras. I rolled my eyes. Typical Adrian. I can't wait to show these off to Dimitri. I laughed at myself, and I looked in the closet again, and saw another bag. It was the same color blue as the suitcase. I opened it, and inside were all kinds of shoes that matched all the outfits, and I found bunny slippers in there as well.

"Knock, knock," I spun around, to see Dimitri and his god-like self standing two feet away from me, looking especially sexy. His hair was down loose, and stray pieces of hair fell over his big brown eyes. He had a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, Guardian Belikov," I said casually. I didn't want to make it seem like I was overly excited about going on my first vacation with Dimitri…I mean, I'd be even better if it was just the two of us, but I can live. We'll be able to spare some time together. I began leaning in closer to him.

"I suppose you have already been informed on the Mexico trip we will be going to," Dimitri said, gesturing at my new suitcase.

"Yeah," I said, "Adrian had my bag packed and everything before I even found out about it," I said, rolling my eyes. Dimitri scowled. "Aw, come on," I said, playfully, "You know I don't like him like that. He's just being friendly." I said, lacing my fingers with his.

"He isn't "friendly", Roza. That man wants more than to be your friend." Dimitri said, kissing my knuckles.

"Well, in a situation when I'd have to chose between the two of you, I'd go to you…you should know this by now," I said, biting on my lip.

"I would hope so," Dimitri said. I could tell by his body language that he was already done talking about Adrian.

"So," I said, changing the topic, "you, me, Mexico. Sounds like a romantic getaway to me!"

"Rose, you know we can't do anything. I'm supposed to be protecting you guys. We might be able to spare a few minutes a couple times a day, but that's it. I have to keep my distance. We don't need anyone else catching on…Ivashkov already knows, so let's pray he'll keep his mouth shut," Dimitri said, seriously, but also in a playful manner. He was playing with a strand of my hair as he talked.

"Dimitri, you know Adrian wouldn't do something stupid like that. If he actually cared about me he'd know I'd stick my foot up his ass if he did something as fucking stupid as that shit." I said. He smiled at the thought.

"Yes, I guess you're right," he said. He sat down on my bed, and motioned me to sit with him. I plopped myself down next to him, and put my head in his lap.

"When are things going to get easier? I hate having to keep this a secret…especially from Lissa!" I groaned.

"Hopefully it'll be soon. Believe me, Roza, I hate it, too," He said, kissing my hand. I sat up, and kissed him. His lips melted right into mine, and he began to deepen the kiss. I knew we wouldn't get very far, because Dimitri most likely still had to pack, and Adrian would probably burst into my room any minute just to bother me. Just like I had suspected, Dimitri pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "See you at 6, Roza," he said, giving me one of those smiles that make my heart skip a beat. He gave me one last peck on the lips and left.

**(6 p.m. in Adrian's room)**

"Is everyone ready? We have to be at the airport in one hour," Lissa said. Everyone nodded their heads. Dimitri and the other guardians stood in the corner holding smaller suitcases then the rest of us. Dimitri flashed me one of those smiles that makes my heart skip a beat, and I grinned back at him. We all walked down to the lobby, trudging our luggage down, except for Adrian and I who had workers take our bags down for us—Typical Adrian.

We made it to the airport in less than an hour, and we were on the plane at ten. For some stupid reason they made us sit where the ticket said we had to sit so of course I was stuck in between Christian and Adrian. Lissa sat with Mia and Eddie, Mason sat with Dimitri and another guardian, and the other guardians sat together.

Christian decided to ignore us completely, so he was blasting his Ipod the entire plane ride listening to his shit metal music. At least we didn't have to deal with his shit, though. Adrian on the other hand, was complaining that the cart that carries all the drinks kept hitting him in the arm. I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't fall asleep with Christian's music blasting. I took out a notebook and pen that I packed, and thought of an idea. I began writing in it:

_Dear Diary,_

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Adrian already reading over my shoulder. The plan is working so far.

_I'm on the plane sitting in between Christian and Adrian, and I'm freaking out. I'm sitting next to ADRIAN IVASHKOV! He's like soooo hot! I mean yeah Dimitri's hot and all but Adrian is sooo much hotter._

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Adrian being hotter than Dimitri. I mean come on.

_I 'm thinking about asking him out sometime soon. Maybe tonight…hmm I'm not sure. Well I'll let you know how everything goes! _

_Wish me luck! _

_-Rose_

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Adrian stiffen, and I saw something fall. I looked over to see Adrian practically falling out of his seat, and his gum fell out of his mouth onto his lap. Yeah, he read over my shoulder. I knew he would. Ha-ha. Loser. I started busting out laughing, and Adrian's eyes were wide, and his mouth was wide open.

"Wow. You didn't think I was serious did you?" I said snapping his mouth shut.

"W-what?" Adrian said.

"I knew you would read over my shoulder. You're such a little bitch!" I said.

"Ugh! Will you guys shut the hell up! You're making so much noise!" Christian said, ripping the out his earphones.

"Oh HELL naw. I'm the loud one? BITCH YOU HAVE A FUCKING NERVE." I unbuckled my seat belt and was about to beat the shit out of him, when one of the flight attendants came bustling over.

"Miss! Please! Calm down! You need to stay seated and stay buckled!" She shouted, with her blonde curls bouncing up and down.

"I will calm the fuck down after I fucking beat the shit out of this prick!" I said, reaching for Christian. His eyes were filled with terror, as he shrunk down in his seat.

"Rose!" Lissa whispered. The flight attendant turned her attention towards Liss. "I'm sorry, miss…I'll take care of this," Lissa said, unbuckling herself and storming over to me. The flight attendant gave me a warning look, and went back to the front of the plane.

"Rose, you're embarrassing me! Can't you go anywhere without starting a scene!" Lissa said, looking around hoping no one was looking at us.

"Control you're damn boyfriend, and we wouldn't have so many fucking problems!" I snapped back. Lissa rolled her eyes, and calmed down a little.

"Christian, stop being a jerk. Turn the music down and leave Rose alone!" Lissa said.

"Ugh. Fine. She's the one who started this though," Christian said, putting his earphones back in.

"Rose, why don't you just come right on and sit back next to me?" Adrian said, flashing me one of his side-smirks. I glared at him, and Lissa encouraged me to go. I groaned and plopped down in between the two bitches. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri stifle a laugh. I flipped him off, and he raised his eyebrows and looked away.

"Well now that you're calm, Little Dhampir," Adrian began, unfolding the fake diary entry I had written a few minutes earlier, "You're so mean getting my hopes up and everything," he said, half-jokingly.

"Oh. I am SO sorry…How could I ever make it up to you?" I said, batting my eyelashes. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Maybe a little peck on the lips would make me feel better?" Adrian said, hopefully.

I crossed my legs, and laughed, "In your dreams! Wait…don't take that literally, because even if you visit my dream, that won't even happen."

"Damn," Adrian said, jokingly, but at the same time, I could tell he was disappointed in my answer. "You sure?" he said, leaning in a little closer. I knew Adrian wouldn't actually kiss me. He knew how I felt about Dimitri, and I was almost 100% positive Dimitri was watching us now. But, even if Adrian would be a complete jackass and he actually did kiss me, would Dimitri know I wouldn't kiss him back?

"Coming through! Drinks! Who ordered the diet coke?" The same flight attended from earlier said, pushing her little damn cart down the aisle. She was passing our row, when she slammed the cart pretty fucking hard into Adrian, and he fell right into me, crushing his lips into mine. "Woopsie!" The flight attendant said. I quickly pushed Adrian off, praying Dimitri didn't see that. Adrian was still a little shocked over what had just happened, and was completely out of it, and Christian took out his earphones and he was looking at me judgingly. I was dreading looking to my right to see what Dimitri was doing. I slowly moved my head to look at him, and of course, he was staring right at me.

"Fuck," I mumbled. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes looked sad. When I stared back at him, he quickly looked away, pretending like he didn't care.

"Shit, Rose. I'm really sorry I didn't mean that…You know I wouldn't do that on purpose, right? I'm really sorry," Adrian said, genuinely upset for me.

"It—It's fine," I mumbled, "I know you didn't do it on purpose. I'll talk to him later about it," I reassured him. He nodded his head, and didn't say a word to me the rest of the flight.

**Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Rose POV)**

By the time our bus pulled up to the main building, I was exhausted, and Dimitri was ignoring me. I'm going to have to do some major convincing for him to believe it was just a mistake. Sighing, I dragged myself off the bus, and followed Adrian to the front desk so he could check us all in. I was suddenly bored out of my mind with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

Lissa was excitingly telling Mia all about how awesome her trip was the last time she came to Mexico, Adrian was still checking us in, Eddie and Mason were engaged in a conversation about the last basketball game, the guardians kept their distance, silently talking among themselves, and Christian stood next to me pretending to be fascinated in a painting, when, in reality, he just had no friends. I looked over to where the guardian's stood, and Dimitri suddenly met my gaze. I gave him a small smile, and he bit his lip and looked away. Fuck. How am I going to fix this? I can't let this ruin my vacation—Adrian was right. I just needed a break. I need to make the best of this, with or without Dimitri. I'll make sure everything is fixed by the time we get back to St. Vlads.

"Alright," Adrian said interrupting my thoughts. No one even glanced at Adrian, and they acted as if he hadn't said a word. I laughed, and he scowled at me. "I'll get their attention," I assured Adrian.

"Oh really?" He said, raising an eyebrow. He seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened on the plane, which I was thankful for…I didn't really want to think about it. I know he didn't mean it, and I don't want it to be weird between us over something stupid.

"Yessir," I said, flashing him a grin. "HEY BITCH!" I yelled loudly. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked up. "Told ya," I said, pleased with myself.

"Thank you, Rose. That was so pleasant," Adrian said sarcastically. "Okay so you can all get freshened up and we'll meet at the buffet in fifteen minutes. Put your bathing suits on, because right after we eat, we're going to the pool." Everyone bobbed their heads up and down in unison, and Adrian passed out the keys to our hotel rooms.

"Who's sleeping where?" I asked Adrian, as we were walking to the hotel. Adrian grinned.

"Well, I got us the honeymoon suite, Mrs. Ivashkov," Adrian said putting an arm around me.

"What! Ivashkov, you better be joking!" I said, pushing his arm off me, and stopping to glare at him.

"I am, little dhampir. Chill out. You, Lissa and Mia can go in a room, unless you want to join me…"

"No," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Well, then I guess I'm stuck with Pyro. Eddie and Matt get a room, and the guardians go wherever the hell they want I don't give a shit," Adrian said.

"Mason," I corrected him. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said, not really caring.

We arrived at our building, and we split up to find our rooms. Lissa was acting as sprightly as a child who just got a big scoop of ice cream. Mia opened the door to our room and gasped. The room was sick! It was painted a light blue, and there were three beds. It had a huge bathroom, and a balcony that gave us a view of the beach.

"Oh my god! There's a Jacuzzi out here!" Lissa yelled excitingly.

"Holy crap! That's so awesome!" Mia said. I followed Mia out to the balcony and sure enough there was a round Jacuzzi out there, and two chairs and a small table. I left Lissa and Mia outside while they admired the scenery and looked around a little more. I noticed a wooden door that I hadn't seen before.

"Hey, guys. What's this door for?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno. Open it," Lissa said, poking her head out from the balcony. I reached for the handle, and the door burst open. I jumped back.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelped, jumping backwards, almost falling on my ass.

"Surprise! Our rooms connect!" Adrian said, happily. He plopped down on one of the beds, and I glared at him.

"Did you do that on purpose?" I asked.

"Mmm…possibly," Adrian said.

"Ugh," I groaned. I looked through the door Adrian had uninvitingly burst into, and saw Christian lying on the floor with a magazine over his face. "What the hell are you doing, Pyro?"

"Please put me out of my misery! Can I have a new room? I don't want to be stuck here with…that!" Christian said taking the magazine off his face and pointing to Adrian. Adrian pretended to be hurt by his comment.

"You can always go to Eddie and Mark's room," Adrian said. Christian groaned.

"Adrian, his name is Mason. It's not that hard to remember," Lissa said, a little annoyed at Adrian for never remembering his name. Christian and Adrian ignored her.

"But that's on the first floor. I prefer being on the fourth floor," Christian said. Adrian shrugged.

"You're such a girl, Christian! Suck it up. It's only a week," I said, rolling my eyes.

"A whole week of misery!" Christian said, dramatically. He put the magazine back on his face, and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Christian!" Lissa called out to him.

"As much as I hate to leave you girls," Adrian said, rolling off the bed, "I have to get ready. I'll see you soon, Rosie!" Adrian skidded out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

"I'm gonna go get ready!" Mia said, taking her bag into the bathroom, and closing the door.

**(Adrian POV)**

"Soooo," I heard Lissa say from the other room, dragging out the word. There was a pause.

"What?" I heard Rose say. Christian turned up his ipod really loud, and I couldn't hear anything.

"Christian!" I whispered.

"What?" He groaned, taking off his earphones.

"Lissa and Rose are talking about something, and I can't hear! Turn it off!" I yelled/whispered. He obediently, turned it off, and put his ear to the door like I was doing.

"What's going on between you and Adrian? I thought you guys had a thing," Lissa said. Christian rolled his eyes, and I pressed my ear closer to the door.

"Ugh. No way," Rose said. Christian stifled a laugh. I shushed him, and glared.

"Come on, Rose. You and I haven't had a nice talk in a while. What's going on? I know Adrian really likes you, and he is really cute. And, I saw you guys kiss on the plane! I think you should go out with him!" Lissa said. I smiled, appreciating Lissa for trying to convince Rose that I am perfect for her. Christian glared at me, jealous because Lissa called me *cough* "cute". We all know she meant to say "devastatingly handsome", or "a god", or "sexiest man alive".

"All he wants is to get into my pants! And, we didn't kiss! It was a mistake. He got bumped into me. It didn't mean anything!" Rose groaned.

"Fine it was a "mistake"," Lissa said, "But you know that's not…entirely true, about him wanting to get in your pants!" _Thanks Liss, _I thought. "I've seen the way he looks at you. It's not an "I want to rip off Rose's clothes off" look. It's a look of pure love. He really loves you I can see it," Lissa said.

"Aw," Christian whispered, "my Adrian's growing up! You're in love with Rosie!" Christian said sarcastically. Right at that moment I wanted to rip off his head, and feed it to a dog.

"I dunno, Liss. I'm not ready to start a relationship…After me and Mason broke up it's been…hard," Rose lied. She doesn't give a shit about Marco. It's Belikov. It always has been, and always will be. I was curious why Rose still hadn't told Lissa about Dimitri. No one else but me knew, and I couldn't help but feel special knowing a secret no one else knew. But, I mean it's not like she wanted to me. I just figured it out on my own.

"I know, but you're going to get over it sometime. Just think about it," Lissa said. I heard a door open, and I assumed it was Mia coming out of the bathroom.

"You guys have five minutes before we're supposed to meet everyone!" I heard Mia say.

"Okay," Rose muttered. Christian and I backed away from the door, worried that one of them would bust us listening to their conversation.

**(Rose POV)**

Me and Lissa got ready in a matter of minutes, and I was about to knock on Adrian and Christian's door to get them when I overheard them talking.

"So you really do like Rose?" Christian asked. I tried to detect humor in his voice, but he sounded dead serious.

"Uh, yeah," Adrian replied, almost as shocked as I was by how serious Christian was being.

"Listen man, even though I really don't like you, Lissa thinks you're somewhat decent for Rose, and I trust her. From the short few months I've come to know Rose, she's actually great. She's like a sister to me, and Lissa really cares for her and I do too. I just want you to know that I think that you would be great with Rose since you care for her that much. We all know Rose is stubborn but maybe one day she'll wake up and say "Hey, I think I want to date Ivashkov", and I would be okay with that. I just don't want Rose to get hurt because it kills Lissa to see her upset, and I will be upset too," Christian finished his speech and I felt somewhat touched by what he said. I guess I considered Christian like a brother to me. He was great even though I hated to admit it, and Lissa really likes him. But he is also fun to mess with.

"Thanks. That actually does mean a lot," Adrian said.

"Tell anyone about this talk and I will personally kill you," Christian said.

"Same goes for you, Ozera," Adrian said. I smiled.

"What are you doing Rose?" I whirled around and Lissa was staring at me like I was an idiot. I was on the floor with my ear pressed to the crack on the door that connected to Adrian and Christian's room.

"Uh, nothing," I said, scuttling up.

"Okay…are you going to get Christian and Adrian?" Lissa asked, putting her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Yeah. I'll get them. You get Eddie and Mason. I'll meet you down there," I said. Lissa nodded her head, and left with Mia. I banged on Christian and Adrian's door.

"Open up! Lissa and Mia already left to get Mason and Eddie!"I yelled.

"Good old Rosie," I heard Christian chuckle before opening the door. We all walked down to the first floor in silence, but I could feel Adrian's eyes on me the whole way down. I started to feel a little self conscious. I looked down at my too short red cover up dress that revealed my back, and the straps to my bikini top.

"Hey, Rose!" Eddie said cheerfully, as he stepped out of his room with Mason behind him.

"Hey," I said.

"The guardian's weren't in their rooms so I guess they're already at the buffet," Mia said linking arms with Mason. I was a little surprised at first, and Mason and Mia looked at me as if they were asking for my permission, and I smiled, and they both let out a sigh of relief. Why would they think that they would have to ask me if they wanted to go out?

"Which way is the buffet, Adrian?" Lissa asked, stepping out of the building. Adrian put his arm out, stopping her.

"No need for that, cousin, I got us a personal ride there," Adrian said, grinning. We all looked at him confused until we saw a golf cart approach us.

"iHola!" The driver said. "iVamos!"

"Huh?" Mia said.

"He means get in," Adrian said. Eddie sat next to the driver, Lissa sat next to Christian in the seat behind them, Mia and Mason sat next to each other and Adrian sat next to them.

"Uh…there's no room for me…I guess I'll walk…" I began.

"Nonsense, little dhampir! You can sit on my lap!" Adrian said. Christian snorted.

"No, no. I can walk," I said waving my hands.

"iVamos!" The driver said again.

"Okay," I grumbled. I sat down on Adrian's lap, uncomfortably. It felt a little weird being this close to Adrian. Adrian was practically breathing down my neck, and I couldn't help but smell his drakkar noir aftershave.

We pulled up at the buffet, and all the guardians—including Dimitri, were waiting for us. Dimitri shot daggers at me and Adrian when he saw me sitting on his lap. Damn. I scrambled off his lap, and stayed a far distance away from him. Everyone evacuated the cart, and in no time we were all sitting at a large table drinking _piña colada's and strawberry daiquiris, and eating various Mexican foods that were quite delicious, and some American food. _

_"Is there anything else I can get you?" A tall, handsome waiter asked me specifically, in a Spanish accent._

_"Uh…yeah. Ketchup," I said. He gave me a confused look._

_"Eh…what?" he said not really understanding what I was saying._

_"Oh. Uh…tomate…" I said. I think that's how you saw tomato in Spanish…I started making hand motions of a bottle._

_"You want tomato?" he asked confused._

_"No. Ketchup," I said, pretending to put invisible ketchup on my fries._

_"Salsa de tomate," Adrian said to the waiter._

_"Oh, right away, Senorita," The waiter bustled off to get me some "salsa de tomate". _

_"You know Spanish?" I asked Adrian, raising an eyebrow._

_"A little. I would've helped you out a little earlier to get you the ketchup but it was funny watching you to try to ask him for it," Adrian said. Everyone laughed. We finished up our meal, and were stuffed from all the food. _

_"We should go to the pool! I'm getting really fucking hot." I said, using my napkin as a fan. _

_"Oh, yes. Let's," Adrian said, smiling brightly._

_"Shut up. You just want to see Rose in her bikini!" Eddie said._

_"Who doesn't?" Adrian said, laughing. It was silent._

_"Christian!" Lissa said, smacking Christian's arm._

_"What?" Christian said rubbing the spot Lissa hit him._

_"You were supposed to deny when Adrian said 'who doesn't want to see Rose in a bikini!'" Lissa said. Christian turned bright red._

_"Whoa there, Pyro. I didn't know you felt for me that way!" I said, jokingly._

_"Shut it, Hathaway. I would have denied it but I was chewing and it's rude to talk with food in your mouth!" Christian said._

_"Suuure," I said, grinning._

_"Cannon Ball!" Adrian screamed. Eddie, Christian, Mason, and Adrian were all standing by the edge of the pool._

_"Shit," I muttered. "Run for your lives!" I screamed. Me, Lissa, and Mia tried to back away from the pool as far as we could, but the guys made the biggest splash that soaked all three of us. _

_"You got my hair wet! I hate you!" Mia yelped. _

_"I'll give y-you t-ten s-seconds to get out of the pool and f-face m-m-me," I said, teeth chattering. The water was freezing. _

_"You're going to have to come and get us, Rosie!" Adrian chanted. I threw off my red cover-up dress to reveal one of the new bikini's Adrian bought me. Adrian stared at me wide-eyed. I angrily jumped into the pool._

_"Swim away!" Adrian yelled. All the guys started swimming away as fast as they could, but I was faster. _

_"Ouch! Shit, I hurt my ankle! Oh somebody help me!" I said, dramatically. Adrian turned, trying to decide if I was faking or not, when I started to fake cry he immediately swam over to me._

_"Are you okay?" he asked._

_"Yup," I said smacking him in the back of the head. _

_"Hey! That's no fair!" Adrian said, rubbing his head._

_"Sorry!" I said, sweetly. "Bitches get what they deserve!"_

_Thanks for reading! I promise there will be some Dimitri soon! Probably the next chapter!_

__Review please! ___I don't see much point in continuing if no one's going to read it! Haha xD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this has confused any of you, but apparently in my story vampires can go out in the sunlight. Just go with it…LMAO 3 xD **

**RPOV**

Today was our second day in Mexico, and so far it's pretty shitty. I haven't had the chance to talk to Dimitri yet, because every time he sees me he goes in the opposite direction, and Adrian is following me around everywhere. He does everything I don't want him to do; He flirts, he pulls out my chair for me, he holds the door…you get the idea. Sure, Adrian is sexy, and would probably be a very good boyfriend, but am I going to tell him that? Hell no. I would probably date Adrian if Dimitri wasn't around, but Dimitri is, and its Dimitri I want. Adrian constantly doing nice things for me isn't making me feel any better. Dimitri is just going to keep getting pissed off.

"Rose! Hurry up! We were supposed to meet Adrian and Christian ten minutes ago!" Lissa called to me.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and adjusted my black bikini top. Liss and I were going kayaking with Adrian and Christian, while Mia, Eddie, and Mason stayed at the pool. Dimitri and Stan are staying with Eddie, Mia, and Mason and the other guardians are coming with us.

"Let's go," I said, opening the bathroom door. Lissa was wearing a white bikini, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"It's about time," Lissa said, rolling her eyes. We hopped down the stairs, and on our way to the beach, a good-looking guy approached us. He had dark hair, and green eyes. He looked straight at me.

"Hey. I'm Ronnie. I was just on my way to the bar, and I was wondering if—"

"No," I interrupted. Way to be straight forward.

"I…um…just wanted to know if I could get you a drink or something," he said.

"I'm not interested. Sorry, Ronnie," I said, continuing to walk. I glanced back at him, and he stood there, stunned at being rejected.

"Why do you have to be so rude? He was hot," Lissa said trying to keep pace with me.

"I'm not interested. I thought you said you wanted me to be with Adrian?" I challenged.

"I did, but I know you're not going to listen to me. And if you don't want to date Adrian that's fine, but you have to date _someone; _even if it's only for a week. You haven't dated anyone since Mason," Lissa said, "I'd love to see you just happy for a little every now and then."

"Yeah. I know. When I find the right guy, I'll get back to you," I said. Lissa dropped the topic after that, and we walked down to the beach in silence.

We found Adrian and Christian by the water. Adrian was holding the paddles, yelling at Christian. Both of them were completely oblivious that Liss and I had arrived. I coughed loudly, and Adrian spun around, accidentally hitting Christian in the head with the paddles.

"What the hell, Ivashkov?" Christian snarled.

"Sorry. Hey, little dhampir," Adrian said, giving me a bear hug.

"Adrian," I groaned, "we just saw each other twenty minutes ago. You're acting like it's been an eternity," I said, pushing him off me.

"It has been! A whole eternity of misery!" Adrian said, finally letting go of me.

"You're almost as dramatic as Ozera with the room arrangements," I said fixing my hair.

"Don't even get me started with the room," Christian said, rubbing the back of his head where Adrian hit him.

"What took you guys so long?" Adrian asked, pushing the kayak into the water, and ignoring Christian's comment.

"Can we just go now?" Lissa said, impatiently, avoiding the question.

"Yes. Liss, you're coming with me. I refuse to go with Ivashkov," Christian said, handing Lissa a paddle.

"That means I get to go with Rose," Adrian said, flashing me a smile, and handing me a paddle.

"Fine. But you're sitting in the back. I don't trust you leading," I said. I jumped on the kayak, and Adrian did the same.

"I hope you know how to do this. I have no idea," Adrian said after we got situated on the kayak.

"Me and Lissa took lessons in sixth grade. I have a pretty good idea," I said. Me and Adrian paddled in silence for a while. I wanted to turn over to Lissa, and start a conversation with her, but she was trying to help Christian get on the damn kayak, because he kept falling off.

"Jesus Christ!" Adrian shrieked, as we were paddling away.

"What?" I turned around and there was seaweed all over his face. "What the hell? Why is there seaweed on your face?"

"You flung it on me with your paddle!" Adrian said, picking the seaweed off. I giggled.

"Oops. Sorry," I said, still laughing.

"Hathaway, you are so going to pay!" Adrian said. He started rocking the kayak.

"Adrian. Don't you dare. If you get my hair wet—" The kayak started to tip over, and I grabbed on to Adrian. "No!" The kayak flipped over and both of us splashed into the water. I was holding onto Adrian for dear life. "If there is a shark I swear I will kill you," I said shivering, and still clutching onto Adrian.

"What happened?" Lissa said, paddling up, behind us.

"Adrian tipped it over," I snarled. Christian barked a laugh.

"Nice work, Ivashkov," Christian said. Lissa smacked his arm.

"Oh my god, just get me the hell out of this water!" I said.

"Fine. Up you go," Adrian said, lifting me back onto the kayak. Adrian jumped back on the kayak, chuckling.

"How much further do we have to paddle? I'm cold and drenched and tired," I complained.

"Just a little further back, then we can turn around," Lissa said.

The rest of our kayaking trip wasn't too bad. Adrian didn't tip it over again, and Christian was freaking out over a fish being in the water, and he fell out. It was pretty hilarious, and so worth all the paddling. We eventually made it back to land, and went back to the pool area to find the rest of the guys.

"How did the kayaking go?" Eddie asked, as we approached him and the others at the pool.

"Good. You should come with us next time," Adrian said.

"Uh…who said there was going to be a next time?" I said. Lissa laughed.

"Rose didn't find the experience very worthwhile," Lissa said.

"What did Adrian do?" Eddie said, glaring at him.

"Why do you assume it was me that did something?" Adrian said, putting his arms in the air. Eddie shrugged.

"He tipped it over and Rose fell in, getting her hair wet," Christian explained, rolling his eyes.

"Ah. Never get a girls hair wet," Eddie said. Christian and Adrian nodded their heads in agreement.

"But it is pretty damn funny," Christian said, laughing. Adrian and Eddie nodded their heads.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we have reservations at the Japanese restaurant in two hours, and I know it takes forever for the girls to get ready so we should start leaving now if you want to go there," Dimitri walked over to us, looking particularly sexy with his blue swimming trunks, and his hot, tanned body.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks for reminding us," I said. Dimitri nodded his head.

"I'll get Mia and Max," Adrian said, noticing the tension between Dimitri and me.

"Mason," I muttered. Dimitri started walking away and I sighed. "I'll be back in a sec. I need to ask Guardian Belikov something," I looked over at Lissa to see if she noticed anything going on, but she didn't seem to be even paying attention.

"Dimitri. Can I…talk to you?" I said, chasing after him. Dimitri spun around.

"Rose. I um…can't. I have a…thing," Dimitri said, turning his back to me.

"Dimitri. What the hell is going on? I'm not into Adrian or anything. Just please talk to me," I said, desperately.

"Rose…it's not you...it's me," Dimitri said.

"Oh yeah, like I haven't heard that one be before," I said, trying not to cry. "What is it? You can't possibly believe I like Adrian, it was just a mistake. So if it's not that then what the fuck is it?" I said, furiously.

"Well…It's uh…actually it is you…I can't risk getting caught being with you. I don't want to ruin your future. You won't graduate or be Lissa's guardian," Dimitri said, not meeting my eyes. What the hell? This is not Dimitri. Who the fuck possessed him? This is bullshit. I don't believe one word he is saying.

"We've been through this and we came to an agreement. It's worth the risk," I said, turning his face so he would look at me. I blinked away my tears.

"I can't…" and with that he walked away, leaving me staring after him.

***Later that day***

"Oh my god, we sooo have to go to this!" Lissa exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. We were on our way to dinner, and we made a short cut to the place through the front lobby. Lissa snatched a piece of paper off the wall.

"What is it?" I asked, curiously, looking over her shoulder to see.

"They have dance/exercise lessons every morning at ten! And look at the instructor," Lissa said pointing to a picture of a hot toned Mexican guy.

"We are so going tomorrow," Mia said. Lissa nodded in agreement.

"Ugh. I have to wake up at _ten?_ That's a crime! I can't wake up that early!" I shouted.

"Oh suck it up, Rose. We're only gonna go for one of the lessons," Mia said taking the flyer from Lissa, and shoving it in her purse.

"Fine," I groaned. We began walking again, passing a few bars, and some hot guys. One guy even stopped and asked Lissa what her number was and Liss gave him a fake number.

We approached the restaurant, and as I reached for the door, Lissa and Mia both blurt out "I'm having dinner with Mason/Christian somewhere else!" Mia and Lissa both looked at each other, confused.

"What? Are you guys serious? Please tell me you're joking!" I said.

"Sorry, Rose…at least you can spend some time with Eddie and Adrian!" Mia said.

"You're not just going to ditch me and go on a romantic getaway!" I said. A few people turned around and stared at me. Lissa and Mia passed me a guilty expression. "You guys suck ass," I said.

"Sorry!" they both called out, sprinting away. I groaned, and opened the glass doors to the restaurant.

I spotted Eddie and Adrian, and made my way to the table for two people with Adrian sitting calmly sipping on some sort of alcohol, and Eddie mumbling something.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down on Eddie's lap. Eddie chuckled.

"Hey. Where'd Lissa and Mia go? I just saw them outside," Eddie said.

"Christian and Lissa and Mia and Mason are all ditching us to go out on a romantic getaway," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah…funny," Eddie said, looking down guiltily.

"Oh hell no! You're not ditching too!" I said jumping off his lap so I could glare at him.

"Sorry," Eddie said blushing. "I met someone earlier today, and—"

"Oh shut up and leave!" I said, not wanting to hear his lame excuse.

"Sorry, Rose Love you!" Eddie said, before scampering off.

"Ugh," I said letting out an exasperated sigh, and plopping myself in the chair across from Adrian. Adrian was sipping some alcoholic beverage from his glass, not having a care in the world of my distress. I sighed again more loudly, and Adrian finally glanced up, and set his drink down.

"What's the problem, little dhampir? You get to spend a whole evening with me. What's not to love?" Adrian said, grinning. I was about to respond with a witty response, when the waitress approached our table.

"Is there anything else I can get you Mr. Ivashkov?" she asked. She was wearing a rather tight and revealing shirt, and her giant fake boobs were all up in Adrian's face. She had a name tag that was labeled Grace. Yeah, cause she's just so graceful.

"Yes, I'll take a Margarita for Rose over here", Adrian said, giving me a side-ways glance, even though he was perfectly aware that I was still only 18.

"Of course," Grace gave me a dirty look, and turned away to get my Margarita.

"Can I wring her neck, please?" I said, balling my hands into fists.

"Now, now, little dhampir. As much as I love to see you get catty, now's not the time," Adrian said.

"She's a total bitch! I have to do something painful to her! I can't just walk away! That is not how Rose Hathaway rolls. You should know this stuff by now," I said, angrily.

"Are you…jealous?" Adrian said. His eyes were focused on his drink, but I could see his was trying to hide his stupid smirk of his.

"Me? Jealous? You have got to be kidding me!" I snorted.

"Rose Hathaway is jealous!" Adrian said, looking up at me, and laughing.

"Am not!" I said stubbornly.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say…." He laughed again, and I glared at him. "C'mon Rose. Give me a smile!" I scowled at him, and the waitress came back.

"Here you are, Ma'am," Grace said, placing my drink in front of me. "Can I get you anyth—Oh my god!" The bitch "accidentally" hit my cup, and the whole thing spilled right onto my lap. "I am so sorry!" she said, not looking the tiniest bit sorry,

"Bitch! How dare you!" With that I stood up, and grabbed someone's spaghetti and meat balls, and poured it right on top of her head. Adrian just sat there, watching the show with an amused expression on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" A bald man came out of the kitchen with a pissed off look on his face.

"Nothing! Adrian let's go!" I yelled. Adrian stood up, reluctantly and grabbed my hand and led me out of the restaurant. Grace and the bald guy started yelling after us, but Adrian didn't turn back. Adrian kept leading me to different places until we finally stopped in front of our hotel building.

"Can't you go anywhere without starting a scene?" Adrian said, gliding up the stairs.

"Yes," I answered grumpily.

"Sure you can," Adrian said. We stopped in front of my room, and I pulled out my key. As soon as the door opened, I ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, and unsurprisingly, I looked like a piece of shit. My mascara was running, my new outfit was completely ruined, and my hair was knotted and ugly.

"Ugh. I look like shit," I said, grabbing some eye makeup remover from my bag, and rubbing it on my eyes to try and get all the mascara off.

"I think you look beautiful, Rose. You always do," Adrian said. I rolled my eyes.

"You can stop with the compliments. I'm not sleeping with you," I said, getting the last of the mascara off my eyes. Adrian looked frazzled.

"I didn't say it because I want to get in bed with you," Adrian said studying me, "I said it because I mean it. I don't get why whatever I say to you just goes right by you. You just throw it away. You're so far for Belikov you don't even care to pay attention to me."

"I'm—"

"No don't say that you're sorry, because you're not. You don't care at all. You don't understand just how much I care for you, Rose. It kind of pisses me off. You're violent, mean, bossy, and sometimes lazy, but I love that about you. I don't know why, but I do. And also—" I cut him off, and kissed him square on the lips. It caught him a little off guard, but he melted right into the kiss. Even I was surprised by my actions. I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was lust, maybe I was caught in the moment…I don't really know. Where do we stand after this? What if I'm falling for him? Agh. What about Dimtri? So many questions, but at this point I don't really give a shit, anymore.

"And also…?" I mumbled, still kissing him.

"And also beautiful, strong, smart, and sexy," he said. I smiled.

"Rose smiles. Alert the media," Adrian smirked.

"Oh shut up," I said rolling my eyes. "You just completely ruined the moment."

"Did I?" he said raising an eyebrow. He leaned in to kiss me again, when the door opened.

"Rose!" Eddie yelled. When he saw me and Adrian, he gasped. "What the hell? Okay I don't even want to know," me and Adrian broke apart.

"Uh…what's up?" I said, awkwardly.

"Mia told me to remind you that you have to wake up early tomorrow, so you should try to go to bed a little early," Eddie said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said.

"Yep," Eddie said, popping the P. Eddie continued to stand there.

"Dude. Leave," I said.

"Right," Eddie said, running for the door. Adrian laughed.

"Why do you have to wake up early?" Adrian asked.

"Ugh. I don't even want to talk about it," I said.

**-NEXTT DAYYYYY-**

"Rosie!" Christian yelled, jumping on top of me. "Get up, sleepyhead!"

"Christian get off my bed or I swear to god I'll murder you, and hide your body in the basement!" I groaned into my pillow.

"Aw, don't be like that, Rosie. If you don't get up, I'll take my shirt off," Christian said. My eyes shot open.

"No. Please. Don't!" I said covering my eyes.

"The shirts staying off if you don't get out of the bed," Christian said, laughing.

"I'm up! I'm up! Just cover it up, Fabio," I said, still shielding my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adrian asked walking in with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Successfully using my hot bod to get Rosie out of bed," Christian said with a smirk.

"Yeah. His "hot bod" is just too much for me to take in," I said, pushing past both of them to get to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, made an attempt to do my hair, and got dressed in twenty minutes.

"Rose, are you ready yet? Me and Mia have been up for an hour!" Lissa said, banging on the bathroom door.

"Beauty takes time, Lissa. Chill out," I said.

"The lessons start in five minutes. Hurry!"

"Okay, okay!" I said coming out of the bathroom. Adrian and Christian were standing right there staring at me. I was wearing short shorts, and one of those workout tops that show your whole stomach. Yeah, I looked pretty hot. Christian covered his eyes, and Adrian's mouth was wide open.

"Okay…I'm gonna go…" I said, stepping away. Lissa and Mia were outside waiting for me, wearing something similar to my outfit.

"You're lucky that the place we need to go is right there," Lissa said pointing to a building right across from our hotel.

"Yeah, well, let's just get this over with," I said, sighing.

We walked into a small studio with about ten other girls in there, and the hot Mexican that was on the flyer.

"Hello, Ladies. I am Alejandro. I'm going to be your instructor today. May I have your names?" the hot Mexican guy said.

"Um, hi, I'm, uh, Mia," Mia said blushing.

"Lissa," Lissa said. Alejandro nodded.

"And who are you?" Alejandro said flashing me a bright smile.

"Sammi," I said, smiling. Lissa looked at me, confused.

"Nice to meet you, Sammi. Okay, now let's begin, everybody," Alejandro said, turning on some loud music.

"He was totally trying to hit on me! I'm not telling him my real name," I whispered to Lissa. She laughed.

"I will never understand your logic," Lissa said, laughing.

Alejandro started us off with some basic exercises, and then he started to teach us some dance moves.

"Emily, you're doing it wrong. Here, watch Sammi do it. Sammi, do you mind doing the dance move for us?"

"Rose," Lissa whispered. "He's talking to you."

"Oh. Um. Sure," I said. I did the dance move, and the class began to clap.

"Perfect, Sammi! If anyone is having trouble, just watch her," Alejandro said, winking at me.

The class went on and on… it was so dreadfully long. I had to demonstrate to the class two more times, and Alejandro kept staring at me the whole class. When it finally ended, I ran to the doors before Alejandro got to me.

"Sammi! Can I talk to you for a second," Alejandro called, chasing after me. I paused at the door, and sighed.

"Yeah, sure," I said walking back towards him.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime? I'd like to get to know you a little more," Alejandro said.

"That's sweet, but I actually have a boyfriend," Alejandro looked like he didn't believe me. "He's actually right over there," I said pointing to the first guy I saw out the glass window. Of course it had to be Christian who was standing there. Alejandro followed my gaze toward Christian, who was dorkishly waving to Lissa, and accidentally backed up into a plant, and nearly fell. He tried to unsuccessfully play it off, but it didn't really work out.

"I see. Well, do you mind if I ask him if he would let me buy you a drink? Just as friends?" Alejandro said.

"I don't think that's a good idea but…" Alejandro started walking towards Christian.

"Hey, sweetie," I said as we approached Christian. Christian looked at me like I needed to be put in a mental institute. He glanced at Alejandro and caught on.

"Oh, hey, babe. How was class?" Christian said, smiling.

"It was great. I had a lot of fun. This was the instructor, Alejandro. Alejandro, this is my boyfriend, Christian," I said.

"Hello," Alejandro said, shaking hands with Christian. "Sammi is a very good dancer. The best in the class. I hope to see her in my class again sometime soon."

"Oh yes. _Sammi_ just loves to dance," Christian said glancing at me, "I'm sure you'll see her again in your class soon," Christian said, holding in a laugh.

"Yes, well, I was wondering if I could have a drink with Sammi maybe tonight. Just as friends. Would you have a problem with that?" Alejandro said. I mouthed 'no' to Christian, and shook my head. Christian looked between me and Alejandro.

"Oh, no I don't mind at all. Listen I got to go. Nice meeting you, Alejandro. See you later, Sammi, baby! Love ya!" Christian said, kissing me on the cheek and leaving.

"Ass," I muttered.

"So what do you say? Tonight? Eight o'clock?" Alejandro said.

"No, thank you. I just remembered I have a, uh, waxing appointment I have to get to…" Waxing! Good god, Rose! You're a genius. What a great excuse. With that, I ran off, catching up to Christian.

"Thanks, Christian! You're an asswipe. You were supposed to say 'Yes I do mind, back away from my girl, yo!'"

"I apologize, Sammi. I'll do better next time, I promise," Christian said batting his eyelashes.

"Ugh. And stop calling me Sammi, and never call me babe or kiss me on the cheek again," I said.

"Oh believe me; you don't have to worry about that, boo!" Christian said, laughing at his own stupid joke.

**Review plzz?:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV!**

"No. I will not do it. I'm going back!" Christian said shaking his head a million times.

"No you're not, Pyro. Get the hell in!" I said.

"First of all, that's what she said, second, No way in hell!" Christian said, looking down the large water slide.

"You're such a pussy…but if you don't wanna go with me then I guess…" I caught Christian off guard and shoved him into the two-person tube, and jumped in after him.

"Rose-!" Christian was too freaked out to even yell at me, and all I could hear was his girl screams echoing down the whole ride. His face was priceless.

The tube eventually crashed into the pool, and Christian failed at getting out of it, and he fell into the pool. He started to flail his arms about, making a huge scene.

"Dude. Stand up," I said, trying to keep a straight face. He was "drowning" in 3 feet of water. There were a few giggles from the people watching, and I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand out to help him up. He took my hand, and pulled me in with him.

"Asshole!" I muttered, standing up, and adjusting my bikini top. Christian stood up as well, wearing a pissed off expression on his face.

"Yes! I got it!" I heard Adrian say, excitingly. I climbed out of the pool, threw the tube to Christian, and walked over to Adrian.

"What are you all happy about, Ivashkov?" I said, squeezing water out of my long hair, and rapping a towel around my body.

"Look at this!" Adrian held up a digital camera with a picture of Christian screaming his head off while I was laughing my ass off, when we were coming down the slide.

"Nice work, Ivashkov! Facebook that shit," I said, grinning. I looked over at where Christian was, and by the way his face looked, I could tell he was already bitching to Lissa about what I did. I'm so gonna get the heat from Lissa later, but it was totally worth it.

"Already did. And I tweeted it. Already six likes and ten retweets," Adrian said, grinning proudly.

"Not. Funny!" Christian said, storming over, with Lissa close behind him.

"Yes. Funny!" I said. Lissa glanced over Adrian shoulder and held in a giggle when she saw the picture. Christian glared and walked away. As soon as he left we all burst out laughing. Eddie and Mason came crashing out of the water ride, and came over to see what all the fuss was about. Adrian showed the picture to the guys, and we started another round of laughs.

"What's all the laughing about?" Mia said, coming up the steps of the pool area.

"Oh, look. Sleeping Beauty has awakened," Mason said, smirking.

"Hey, I was out late last night. I deserved to sleep in," Mia said. "Oh. I almost forgot." Mia reached into her bag and pulled out a pink envelope. "It's Stan's Birthday today so, I decided to get him a few…gifts and a nice card for all of you to sign." Lissa snatched the card from her and examined it.

"Um…this is a Barbie card," Lissa said holding it out for all of us to see.

"Yah…so?" Mia said.

"Nice," Eddie said giving her a high-five.

"Wait till you see the gifts…" Mia said, smiling evilly. She pulled out a small purple bag with a bunch of Scooby-Doo stickers on it. I took it and glanced inside.

"Wow," I said, nodding my head in satisfaction.

"What is it?" Adrian said taking the bag and looking inside. He pulled out one of the special gifts. "Woah!" Adrian pulled out a rather large tampon from the bag.

"Let's all hope that Stan will have a happy period," Mia said, laughing. Christian came back, forgetting about the earlier events that happened and snatched the bag from Adrian.

"Um…" Christian pulled out the second gift. "Why is there a pink training bra in this bag, and why is Ivashkov holding a tampon?" Lissa burst out laughing.

"It's so Stan doesn't jiggle when he's chasing Strigoi, and it's that time of the month again for Adrian. Don't talk about it to him. He gets really hormonal when you ask about his heavy flow…" I said. Everyone laughed.

"It's Stan's Birthday, so we got him a scented tampon, and a pink training bra," Mia explained. She pulled a pink pen from her bag and passed the card around so everyone could sign it.

We all stayed at the pool for a little while longer, and then left, and began walking back to the hotel rooms.

"Are there really scented tampons…?" Christian asked.

"Yes, Chrisse. Lemon scented is my personal favorite…" Christian almost gagged right there. I laughed, and sped up and caught up with Mia.

"Hey, when are we gonna give him "the gift"?" I asked.

"When we get to our building I'll have someone send it to his room," Mia said.

"This is gonna be good…" I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Night Rose," Lissa said, turning the lights off.

"Night Liss, Night Mia," I said, wrapping myself up in a warm blanket.

"Night Rose, Night Lissa," Mia said, yawning.

"G'night Rosie," Someone whispered in my ear.

"Night…" I mumbled. _Wait_… Someone was lying in my bed snuggled up close next to me.

"FUCK!" I shot up out of my bed, screaming my head off. There was a bright flash, shining in my eyes, which made me scream even louder.

"What's wrong!" Lissa said turning the lights on.

"What the…?" Mia said.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed, you bastard!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at Christian.

"Pwahaha! Priceless! And I got a picture! Karma's a bitch, Rose…" Christian said holding up a digital camera. That would explain the flash…

"What the hell is going on in here?" Adrian opened the door, eyes half closed, and nothing on but boxers. I was way too pissed off at Christian to focus on his really hot body, though.

"Christian, I swear to god I will hurt you if you don't get the hell out of my bed in the next five seconds…" I said with my teeth clenched.

"Oh god…" Lissa said. Christian laughed.

"Rose…" Adrian said.

"Five…" I began to count. The grin on Christian's face began to fade. "FOUR…" I said, my voice getting louder. Christian shot up. "THREE…!"

"See yah tomorrow Rosie! Night Liss, Luv yah!" Christian said, sprinting back into his room and shutting the door. Lissa and Mia sat in their beds, eyebrows raised, waiting to see what I would do next.

"GAME ON, PYRO!" I screamed. Lissa flinched at the loudness of my voice.

"I'm ready for anything that comes my way, Hathaway! I'll get you right back!" Christian yelled back. I sighed loudly.

"Well that was interesting…" Adrian said, now wide awake.

"Ugh," I sighed again, lying back down in my bed. I put my hand on my forehead.

"Well…I should probably go…" Adrian said backing up towards the door. He fiddled with the doorknob. "Shit…" he muttered. "Christian! Open the door!" Adrian said, knocking obnoxiously loud.

"Never!" I heard Christian say.

"God damn it!" Adrian said, running a hand through his messy hair, in frustration.

"Holy shit. Shut the hell up. Sleep in here if you have to just please shut up!" I said, putting a pillow over my head.

"Oh, yay!" Adrian said, happily. He rushed over to my bed, and began to get in. I removed the pillow that was on top of my head and glared at him.

"Oh hell no! Sleep on the floor!" I said, pushing him out. He fell to the ground, with a loud thump. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Love you too," Adrian said, face flat on the floor.

"Night!" I said. Lissa snapped the lights off, sighing.

"Can I at least have a blanket?" Adrian asked. I stifled a laugh, and didn't even respond. It was quiet for a while, and I finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep…at least, it was dreamless at first…

I "woke up" lying on the beach in a dark red bikini, wearing the sunglasses I really wanted from the gift shop, and my bellybutton was pieced. I was going to stay there and soak up as much sun as I could, when I realized this wasn't just my dream. I stood up, and put my sunglasses on the top of my head, and began to search for some kind of tree or something Adrian would be behind. I soon spotted Adrian, sauntering over my way. He was wearing green swim trunks. I kinda wished I could see him in a speedo. That would be hilarious.

"Why hello there, little dhampir," Adrian said, lying down next to me.

"Hey," I said. I realized Adrian and I haven't really had alone time in a while. I really do love spending time with Adrian, and I think me and him can work something out together. Ever since that night after dinner, I realized just how much I need him. I still love Dimitri, but things aren't good between me and him right now. And I'm willing to take some time off with Dimitri, and start something with Adrian. I know how bad that might sound—me and Dimitri are supposed to be soul mates for life and all that shit, but I really like Adrian and Dimitri's being kinda bitchy and extremely complicated. And until we figure something out, I have Adrian.

And I know I'm being a bitch for just dropping Dimtri because things are complicated and start a serious relationship with someone else, and then drop things with Adrian and go back to Dimitri…believe me, I've thought a lot about this, and it's so horrible, I know. But I really want to start things with Adrian…It's a bad idea and I'm going to regret it…

**ADRIAN POV**

"Hey," Rose said. She studied me for a little bit, looking like she was deep in thought…I assumed she was thinking about us and what's going to happen now. I know she still loves Belikov no matter what, but I hope that that talk we had a few nights ago opened her eyes and showed her how much I care. Agh. I shouldn't be falling for her because I know that once her and Belikov get everything sorted out she's going to drop me. Fuck. I ran a hand through my hair getting frustrated. She was so fucking perfect.

"So I was thinking," I began, breaking her from her thoughts, "You, me, dinner tonight, and then a late walk on the beach?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Or," she said, moving closer to me, "I heard there's a guitar hero smack down in the lobby."

"You would, Rose," I smiled. She leaned in close to me, and kissed me. Well I could get used to this a lot…I was enjoying the whole make-out session when everything began to fade. Why was I waking up in the middle of the night?

**STAN POV (lol) **

I just got all comfortable in my small bed, and all the other guardians finally shut up, and I was ready for a nice long sleep—that is, until Belikov pissed me off. His bed is right next to mine, and he's reading a stupid book with an extremely bright reading light.

"Belikov," I snapped. He glanced up, and raised an eyebrow. "turn that damn light off." He ignored me, and went back to reading the book. I sighed loudly, and someone shushed me. I sat in the dark trying to fall asleep, but failed. About a half hour passed when Belikov finally put his book down on the table and turned the light off. I closed my eyes, pleased that I could finally get some sleep, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" I whispered to myself. I glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. No one even moved. I sighed, and stood up, and opened the door.

"I have gift for Stanly," one of the workers at the hotel was standing at the door, holding a pink card in one hand and a purple bag in the other.

"Um…gracias," I said, grumpily. I shut the door and turned a light on. There were a few groans but I ignored them. I studied the objects and at first thought it was a mistake. Then, I looked into the bag, and nearly threw it across the room. I opened the card, and it was Barbie with pink sparkles. In big pink letters someone wrote "Have a happy period".

"HATHAWAY!" I roared.

**Lissa POV**

I woke up, a little after midnight. Mia was snoring next to me, and I heard a loud banging at the door. What the hell?

"Mia…someone's at the door," I said, shaking her. She groaned and waved her hand at me and went back to sleep. The banging continued, so I finally got up and opened the door to see an angry Stan standing there.

"Where is she?" Stan said, looking behind me.

"Who? What are you talking about Guardian Alto? It past midnight what are you doing?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry princess, excuse me," he pushed past me, and tripped over Adrian on the floor. "What the hell?" Adrian awoke, and freaked out when he saw Stan.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Adrian asked Stan.

"I could ask you the same question Mr. Ivashkov," he said. Adrian shrugged, and Stan shook Rose awake.

"What do you want?" Rose said, annoyed.

"I want you to take this damn present back. You are in so much trouble," Stan said, shoving it in her face.

"Actually," Rose said, setting the present down on the table next to her, "I'm not in trouble at all because if I'm correct…this is Spring Break. We're not on school grounds." Stan glared at her, looking like he was about to strangle her.

With that, he left, pissed off, and slammed the door behind him. There was an awkward silence, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Wow," I said.

"That was the best!" Mia said, clapping her hands together.

"Wait, guys…the training bra isn't in the bag…" Rose said, gasping for breath because she was laughing so hard.

"I guess he really did need that so he doesn't jiggle when he's chasing Strigoi," I said, giggling.

**CHRISTIAN POV NEXT MORNING**

"Liss?" I whispered. It was cold, and I was being poked by something. It was very strange. I couldn't see anything, it was all black. "Hello?" I squinted in the darkness, and then realized, I was blindfolded. "What the fuck?" I said, confused. I tried to use my hands to remove the blindfold, but my hands were tied up. Realization hit me, just then. Rose. I heard giggling, and a cold hand, removed the blindfold. "What the hell?" I was upside down hanging off a tree.

"Karma's a bitch, Pyro," I heard Rose say, laughing. She scuttled off back into the building, with Eddie trailing by her side.

"Wait! Get me down from here!" She ignored me, and Eddie gave me a sympathetic look, but continued on into the hotel. Well this is great. It looks like everyone will be waking up soon, and the first thing everyone's going to see when they come out here, is me dangling down from a tree. Damn it. I'm gonna have to get her back good.

**Dimitri POV**

I abruptly woke up, after hearing giggles and loud footsteps. The laugh sounded familiar. That could only mean one thing: Rose pulled a prank on someone. There's no way Rose would wake up at—I glanced at the clock- nine o'clock and be laughing, unless she pulled some kind of prank. Rose waking up at nine is just unreal. I jumped out of my bed, and quickly got changed and went outside. I wasn't the only one out there, though. A bunch of people were surrounding Christian hanging by his feet on a tree. His hands were tied behind his back, and he had a terrified expression on his face. I shook my head, and sighed.

I walked over to the tree, about to help Christian down, when Rose came running down the steps with Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, and Mason.

"Wait!" She said to me. "I need to take a picture!" She held up a camera and snapped a picture. "Great, thanks. You can take him down now," She said, smiling in satisfaction.

"You never learn, Rose," I said, sighing again. She shrugged and walked away.

"Oh, god. Christian you okay?" Lissa said, horrified.

"Um…yeah. Just hangin' out," Christian said. A few people laughed at his lame attempt at a joke.

"Can you please get him down?" Lissa asked me. I nodded and helped Ozera down.

"This isn't over yet, Hathaway," Christian snarled.

"Can't wait till next time," Rose said, smirking. Whenever those two pull pranks on each other it never turns out pretty. I do miss when Rose would pull stupid pranks on me, though. But I can't think about Rose. If I think about her then I will just want her and I can't want her. I'm not allowed. It will not turn out good if I do.

**THANKS FOR READING3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank yah for the reviews. Keep em comin haha (:**

**Christian pov**

"Belikov! Get down!" I yelled. Dimitri was standing there looking at me with a confused expression. I was crouching down behind a trashcan, trying to not be seen.

"What are you doing Mr. Ozera?" Dimitri said. I motioned for him to get down behind the trashcan. He looked around him and crouched down with me. "What is the meaning of this?" I took a peek behind the trashcan.

"Stay quiet. Rose is after me with everyone, and she has a water gun. And before you say anything, this isn't any water gun she has…It's the new Nerf Super Soaker. That thing is dangerous, okay man?" I was wearing all camouflage, and had my own water gun. My gun was nothing like the Nerf Super Soaker, though. But, I do have a few spare guns hooked to the back of my belt. Dimitri stood up and rolled his eyes.

"Don't go! You'll never make it back alive!" I yelled. Dimitri waved his hand at me and walked away. "I tried to warn him…"

**Rose POV**

"Go, go, go!" I whispered/yelled to my team. I had a whole group of people after Christian. I almost killed him after the stunt he pulled this morning…the little bastard put purple shit on my toothbrush, which I was unaware of, so I brushed my teeth and have purple stained teeth for the day. It was a pretty shitty prank, I expected more from my Pyro, but it did really piss me off.

"Where is he?" Eddie whispered. We were all looking for Christian. That boy must be eliminated! So, I thanked god that I brought my Nerf water guns with me. I think Lissa might have slipped and said something to him, though. This is no game we are playing. I have spare guns, and we're all wearing camouflage.

"He might be on the beach," Mia suggested. I considered that thought for a second.

"Okay. Eddie, Adrian, Mia search the pool area. Me, Liss, and Mason will go down to the beach. Do you have a cell phone?" I asked.

"I have one," Mia said.

"Okay. Text me if you find him," I said. Mia nodded, and we parted ways. Me, Liss, and Mason started heading down towards the beach. The beach was very nice here I noticed. The water was so blue. There was some seaweed, which I absolutely hate, but that is the clearest water I have ever seen.

"Do you see him?" I asked Liss.

"No. I dunno where he could be. There's nowhere for him to really hide here," Lissa said.

"Hmm…well maybe—" my phone began to ring. I had a text from Mia. I opened it and it read:

_WE FOUND HIM! HURRY! HE HAS A GUN 2! _

"They found him. Let's go!" I began to run as fast as I could. All that running at practice finally paid off. Lissa and Mason had trouble keeping up with my speed, but I couldn't wait for them—this was war. I saw a figure up ahead of me, and I took my gun out. I stayed quiet, and turned the corner.

"Gotchya!" I said squirting him.

"What the…?" Dimitri spun around, puzzled. I stopped squirting, and put my gun away.

"Oh…Mah bad…thought you were Christian…um…kay bye!" I jumped up and ran away before he could say anything. I looked back to see if Dimitri was still there, when I accidentally slammed into someone, head butting them.

"Son of a bitch! Ow!" I winced and put my hand to my forehead. Someone groaned from beside me. "Christian?"

"What the hell, Hathaway? God damn it, that hurt," he complained.

"Ugh," I stood up, and pulled my water gun out of my belt. Adrian, Eddie, and Mia found us, and also pulled their guns out.

"Shit," Christian slowly stood up and took out two guns from his belt and started squirting us. We all squirt him right back. He began to run, but didn't get far when he bumped into Liss and Mason.

"Sorry…" Lissa said before shooting him.

"Damn it! I need backup!" Christian said.

"Oh, you're not getting any backup, Pyro," I said, smirking.

"Can you please close your mouth? I can't look at you when you have those hideous purple teeth!" Christian said shielding his eyes.

"Ugh!" I said, squirting him even more. By then, he was practically soaked.

"Okay, Rose. I think we got him enough. Did you learn your lesson, Christian?" Lissa said, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"I sure did, Liss. I learned to get back-up before I go in for the kill!" Christian said. "And to use a hose instead of a water gun," Christian said walking over to a hose.

"Shit. Run!" I said. We started running but it was too late. Christian turned the hose on and soaked all of us.

"NOOO!" Eddie said, dramatically.

"Ahh!" Mia screamed.

"Not again…" Someone said. Everyone turned around to see a dripping wet, Dimitri. Christian stopped the hose. There was an awkward silence, and then everyone burst out laughing. Dimitri stood there looking down at his wet clothes.

"Sorry Guardian Belikov…but you got to admit that was some funny shit," Christian said. Dimitri cracked a smile.

"Hilarious, Ozera. Don't let that happen again," Dimitri said.

"Don't worry Guardian Belikov, I'll make sure of it," Lissa said glaring at Christian.

**LATER THAT NIGHT… (RPOV)**

"So I was thinking," Adrian said, sitting down next to me on one of the couches in the lounge. I raised an eyebrow and set the magazine I was reading down. "I might just take you on in that guitar hero battle."

"Oh? You do know that I'm an expert, right?" I said.

"I think I can take you down, Hathaway," Adrian said, putting an arm around me.

"Take her down in what?"Christian said, plopping himself down across from us.

"Guitar hero," Adrian said.

"Hah. You play guitar hero?" Christian said looking at both of us doubtfully.

"Hey! I'll have you know I am on expert in that game," I said.

"Yeah? So am I," Christian said.

"Battle. Tonight. Lobby. Eight o'clock," I said, standing up.

"Fine," Christian said, also standing up.

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms.

"Um…not fine. Tonight is our date, little dhampir," Adrian, butted in.

"Yeah, yeah I know," I said, waving my hand in his face, still looking down at Christian.

"See you tonight," Christian said, backing up slowly. I glared at him, as he continued backing away, not taking his eyes off me. He finally turned the corner and left.

"Sorry Adrian, but I gotta kick his ass tonight. I will not lose!" I said with determination.

"Ugh," he sighed.

"I'm sorry. How can I ever make it up to you?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

"Hmm…I dunno…" he said, kissing me square on the lips.

"Am I off the hook now?" I said.

"For now," Adrian said, smiling.

**Christian POV**

Tonight's the big night. A night that will live in history. This is probably one of the biggest moments that's ever happened in my life…besides having sex with Lissa…IM GOING TO KICK ROSE'S ASS AT GUITAR HERO. If I win this, I will be a legend! I'm going to have to deal with Ivashkov's bullshit about how I'm ruining their "romantic evening" or whatever, but I don't care. I must win this.

I was sitting in me and Adrian's room watching Adult Swim on the flat screen. It was all in another language, but it was pretty funny watching Stewie Griffin speak Spanish. Haha. I was interrupted by the connecting door swinging open.

"Speak of the devil," I said when Rose sauntered in. She stood in front of me and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ready to be humiliated, Chrissy? Can't wait to kick your ass," she said, cackling to herself. Well, her laugh probably didn't sound like a cackle in reality, but to me she was laughing evilly like some kind of immortal witch. I gave her a look of pity.

"Rose, Rose, Rose. I feel for you. I guess you haven't gotten the news yet…YOU'RE GOING DOWN." I yelled. She got up in my face and narrowed her eyes. I gulped.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Pyro. You better watch yourself," she said grimly before turning on her heel and marching out of the room.

"Uhh…what was that all about?" Adrian said, coming out of the bathroom. His hair was dripping and he was only wearing a towel loosely around his waist. I slapped my hand over my eyes.

"Dude! Do you mind? I don't want to see you're nasty manbags," I shot.

"Don't get your panties all in a frilly bunch, Ozera. Damn, I missed Rose? She could have seen my six-pack all wet and steamy," he said. I gagged. I could almost hear his smirk.

"So. You coming to watch Rose lose tonight?" I said, cracking open a can of Red Bull. I needed to have maximum energy for efficient ass-kicking; I knew Rose was going to be playing hard core. Adrian propped his feet up on the table shook his head.

"Sorry man, I'm rooting for Rose tonight," he said, sipping at an icy glass of what was probably vodka. I slammed my can down on the table, already feeling the Red Bull kick in. I gasped at him accusingly.

"Say what? I thought we were bros! Amigos! Whatever happened to 'bros before hoes'?" He rolled his eyes.

"No one follows that rule, dude. If a chick asks you out, you go. Simple as that." I clutched my shirt and winced.

"Ouch. And to think that I was going to put in a good word for you to Rose. I'm hurt," I said, shaking my said and tisking him.

"Hey, at least Max and Eddie will cheer for you," he offered, shrugging.

"I guess Mason will, but _Eddie _will definitely go for Rose. He's like, madly in love with her," I said, turning my attention back to my jumbo Red Bull and the TV. Adrian set his drink down and looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, but…you don't think Rose still likes him…right?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. She was hanging out with him earlier. Now shut your face, Family Guy is on."

***7:30pm, lounge, 30 minutes to battle!***

**Adrian POV**

Rose's big Guitar Hero battle was going to start soon. It seemed pretty important to her, so I decided to show up a little early. When I got down there, she was playing against what looked like a 13 year old video game-obsessed boy. She was in such deep concentration that she didn't notice me yet, so I watched them from a couple feet away with amusement. Her fingers were furiously pressing buttons on the neck of a black plastic guitar that was slung around her. The little round notes were shooting across the screen and being swallowed by little flames when they reached the bottom. Rose shook the guitar and the notes turned blue. The kid started to look uneasy, and Rose just looked more confident.

"STAARRR POOWWWEERR!" she wailed. She leaped in the air without missing a beat. The song ended and she swung the guitar off of her. The boy hung his head in defeat. She slapped him on the back.

"Good work, kid. Don't feel so bad, I've been practicing on my friend Eddie for years," she said before he stalked off to the vending machine. She turned to my direction, and skipped over when she saw me.

"Adrian! Hey!" she chirped and gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled.

"It looks like you're pretty good at this game," I said gesturing to the kid who was now miserably munching on a candy bar. She laughed.

"He was just my warm-up. You haven't seen me at my ass-kicking level yet. I'm saving that for Chrissie," she said, cracking her knuckles.

"Hey, Rose!" I heard from behind me. Shit, no. Rose fixed her gaze behind me and a bright smile formed on her face.

"Hey, Eddie!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug that was a little too friendly for my liking. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Oh, hey man," he said patting my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Hey…Man."

Just then, Ozera and Lissa walked over. Christian had one arm draped around Lissa and a Red Bull can in his other hand. Wow. On any other guy (me) it would have looked cool, but on Christian it just looked awkward. He met Rose with a glare.

"Hello, Rose. You look well," he said, sizing her up. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's cut the small talk. Pick up a guitar. I'm ready for ass-kicking," she said and flipped her hair.

"Good, 'cause I plan on kicking your ass in no time," Christian replied. He tried to crush the empty can in his hand but just made a dent. I shook my head sadly and looked at Lissa.

"You're actually _dating _this guy?" I said, jerking a thumb at him.

**RPOV**

Eddie and Mia showed up shortly after Christian made his dramatic entrance, so we began getting ready to start the legendary battle. I was so pumped. Everybody separated into two "teams", based on who they were cheering for. Adrian, Mason, and Eddie stood on my side, while Liss and Mia stood behind Christian. I was kind of annoyed that they chose Christian, but they'll regret it later after I dominate their freakin' brains.

"What's going on down here?"

Ugh. It was Stan. I plastered an innocent smile on my face and spun around.

"Oh, hello Guardian Alto. We're just having a friendly game of Guitar Hero. You can leave now," I said waving him away.

He crossed his arms unhappily. "You kids should have at least one guardian with you."

I flailed my arms in the air. "Uh, I think I count as a guardian. Hell, I count as _two_ guardians!"

Stan rolled his eyes at me. Who did he think he was? The eyeroll is my thing! "Miss Hathaway, don't argue with me. The deal was, the Moroi students would keep at least one guardian with them at all times."

"Well there's no way we're leaving before I teach Pyro here a lesson, so unless you want to stay here with us…" I raised a brow at him evilly. Stan shook his head slowly, probably remembering his little birthday present.

"I'll guard them," said Dimitri, popping out from who-knows-where. Stan sighed.

"Okay, Belikov. Good luck," he mumbled and slithered off.

Perfect. Adrian was already acting weird for some reason, and now I had to deal with Dimitri breathing down my fucking neck the whole night? Hellz naw. I had to devote all of my attention to the ass-kicking of Christian!

Dimitri didn't even look my way; he just sat down on one of the brightly colored couches and watched the area around us. I shook it off and got back down to business.

"So, Chrissy, do you have a song in mind?"

"I'm one step ahead of you, Rosie," he said. He flipped down the playlist and clicked on 'I'm Not Okay' by My Chemical Romance.

I nodded and looked at everyone. Dimitri still didn't lock eyes with me. "So, I guess we should get this thing started," I said.

"You got this, Rose," Eddie said. I smiled and winked at him. Adrian immediately stepped in front of him and gave me a smirk.

"Good luck, little dhampir," he said, touching my arm. That got a reaction from Dimitri. He stood up rigid and cleared his throat.

"I have a shift at nine, so let's get this going please," he said sternly.

What the hell. Now I had three guys bitching around me, right before I'm supposed to make a big show of beating Christian. Nice going, guys.

I tried to clear the weirdness in the room from my head. The song was starting. As the cluster of notes began speeding down the screen I was getting in the zone. I was hitting every note perfectly, but then so was Christian.

About a minute through the song, things went horribly, horribly wrong. Adrian, Dimitri, and Eddie would shut the fuck up. Eddie would compliment me, then Adrian would have to top that compliment, and _then _Dimitri would say something random to make them seem like children. And it was pissing. Me. Off.

"Nice, Rose! You killed that string of notes!"

"Little dhampir, why didn't you tell me you're a pro at this game? *smirk*"

"Quiet down, Ivashkov. Castile, you're drawing attention."

And this would go on. And on. My fingers fumbled and I missed a few notes.

"Dammit," I mumbled.

"Whoa, is expert too hard for you, Rosie? We can drop down to beginner, if it would make you more comfortable," Christian said in his snarky tone.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Yeah, Christian, shut up. Rose is way better than you, Ozera," Eddie taunted.

"She's probably way better than _all _of us," Adrian shot.

"Stop fighting, act more mature," Dimitri ordered.

I cracked.

"Shut the hell up!" I whipped around and glared at all three of them. "What's your problem? You guys have been cat fighting all night. It's annoying the shit out of me. Can't you see I'm trying to have a battle here? It's kinda serious shit!" I screeched. They all stared at me in shock. "I'm not dealing with your bullshit right now, so suck it up or leave," I finished, pointing at the doorway.

"Peace," Mia said and darted out the door. I rolled my eyes. Of course. To my surprise, Dimitri, Eddie, and Adrian all followed. They all had looks of guilt on their faces, like little kids who were being grounded by their mom. When they were gone, I sighed in relief until I noticed that Christian, Lissa, and Mason were staring at me.

"What just happened?" Lissa said.

"I just won the Guitar Hero battle! Woot! Yes! In your face!" Christian said, loudly. One of the workers of the hotel bustled up to us, angrily.

"Sir, sir, sir! Sir!" She yelled at Christian. "I need you to calm down! Calm down. Inside voices are permitted in this area, sir."

"Ugh." I flung my crappy guitar on the couch and dashed out of there. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. So of course, when I got to my room, three certain guys were waiting for me.

**Ooohhh snap xD Review plzz? 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**National Prank Adrian Day**

**RPOV**

"Please! Just leave me the fuck alone! I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep! Did my outburst in the lobby mean nothing to you? Get the hell out of my room!" I shoved Adrian, Eddie, and Dimitri to the door. All of them playfully shoved me aside and welcomed themselves back into my room. Lissa and Mia weren't back yet… I assumed that they were probably off having a romance fest of some sort with their boyfriends.

"Adrian! No! The door is that way!" I said pointing to the door with my index finger. Adrian plopped his fat ass on my bed, ignoring my protests.

"Little dhampir, I don't mind staying here for the night if you want me to…" Adrian smirked.

"Thanks for the… oh, so generous offer, but I don't think your services will be needed tonight, so… if you don't mind…" I said, grabbing him from the collar of his shirt, and leading him back to the door.

"I'm so sorry for all this, Rose…Do you need me to do anything to help?" Dimitri said, concerned. I don't even know why he was all of a sudden acting like her actually cared about me. He's the one that blew me the fuck off and pushed me away. I am so confused.

"Dimitri I'm fine just-" I began.

"Do you need anything I can get you something…food? Water? Anything?" Eddie cut me off.

"She obviously doesn't want your assistance, Castile," Adrian said, gracefully gliding back my way, and sliding an arm around my waist.

"No! Guys, I'm fine! Leave my presence!" I said, raising my voice, and stepping away from Adrian. All three guys sighed loudly, and finally filed out of my room.

"I will see you in your dreams, little dhampir," Adrian said popping his head back through the door.

"Go away, whore!" I said throwing a pillow at him. He slammed the door shut before it hit him.

I sighed, and plopped myself onto my bed, pressing my fingers to my temples. My eyelids began to get droopy so I decided it was time for bed. I got into my pajamas, and curled into a ball in my bed. I was almost asleep when BZZZZ. My stupid ass phone began to vibrate.

"Ugh," I slowly got up and walked to the dresser where my phone was. I tried to read what the screen said, but the bright light hurt my eyes like hell. I blinked a few times until my eyes were focused to the light, and saw a little calendar pop up. It read:

"NATIONAL PRANK ADRIAN DAY TOMORROW. DO NOT FORGET!"

Shit! I had completely forgotten about that! Shit, shit, shit! I quickly grabbed my laptop, and printed out a few flyers that I needed for the ultimate prank tomorrow. This was going to be good. I was knocked out of my trance of evilness when the lights flicked on, and Lissa and Mia walked in with flushed faces. Oh how I wonder what they were up to!

"Oh god, Liss. She has the look on her face," Mia said, studying me. Lissa also examined me and nodded her head in agreement.

"What did you do?" Lissa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's not 'what did I do'…it's 'what I am _going _to do'" I said, smiling evilly.

"Oh , Lord. I guess we'll find out tomorrow…" Lissa said shaking her head, disapprovingly.

"Be up early because I have to tell you all about my evil plan against Adrian," I said.

National Prank Adrian Day. It was finally here. I have been planning this for a very long time now—actually not really I just thought of it the other day, but still. It was a pretty fantastic idea. I wasn't very sure what I was going to do to Adrian…at first I was going to do minor, not so extreme prank, like putting shit into his shampoo so his hair would get all messed up, or ya know get him really drunk and make him do stupid shit and film it and show everyone the next day…but this…this is gonna be good!

"Wake up bitches! I need to tell you about my GENIUS scheme!" I said, clapping my hands together loudly. Lissa put her head over the pillow and groaned.

"Why couldn't it wait until a little later? It's only 8! Ugh!" Mia said, annoyed.

"Yeah...but this should be big because it's strange for Rose to be waking up this early if it's not for school…I mean this never happens!" Lissa said, dragging herself out of bed.

"True. What is this so called "genius scheme" you've plotted against Adrian?" Mia said, rolling her eyes.

"Well…" I began.

**Christian POV**

I was in the middle of having a really great dream about me and Liss when I was awoken by the most fucking annoying noise in the fucking world. Rose was clapping her hands and screaming next door. I don't know how the hell Adrian was still dead asleep. I rolled out of bed and opened my mouth to curse Rose out for waking me up this early when I heard the words "genius" and "scheme" come out of her mouth. Oh, how I prayed right then and there that this was not against me. I pressed my ear against the door and listened. After eavesdropping for a little longer I discovered it was against my dear friend Adrian (yes!) instead of myself. Rose's idea was very good and would be fucking hilarious…so, I decided to help out the girls by waking up Adrian now so he would be faced with humiliation sooner.

I turned on all the lights in the room and began jumping on Adrian's bed.

"GET UP MOTHER FUCKER! You've got to see something downstairs!" I yelled.

"What the fuck go away!" Adrian yelled, throwing a pillow up at me.

"No, dude I'm serious I found a flyer downstairs…it's perfect for you! I know you'll love it—and you need to get some time away from Rose and meet a new hot chick," I said, smiling evilly.

"I don't wanna get up, bitch!" Adrian groaned.

"But they're really hot! Seriously, I'm doing this for you," I said. Eventually Ivashkov dragged his ass out of bed…it took a lot of convincing and a lot of ass kicking to do it though.

_**ROSE POV**_

Knowing Adrian, when he wakes up he goes right down the bar and get's himself a drink. So, I have put several flyers up at the bar which he will definitely see. After waiting a while in the lobby I finally saw Christian and Adrian coming down the stairs. Christian must have overheard me talking because that's the only way Adrian would've gotten out of bed this early. Anyway, Christian led him to the bar, showing him one of the flyers that I had made myself. As Adrian read it, eyebrows raised, I was already laughing my ass off.

_**ADRIAN POV**_

"**SINGLE GIRL LOOKING FOR GUY"**

"**IF YOU ARE A SINGLE GUY LOOKING FOR A SINGLE GIRL, COME ON DOWN TO SUITE 69 AT 9'OCLOCK A.M. SHARP!" **Said the flyer Christian handed to me. In the middle was a picture of a really hot girl holding up a book and smiling. And damn, she was hot as hell! Why would it be this damn early, though? And, would Rose mind? I mean, were not officially a "thing" yet. And, it wouldn't hurt to just "hang" with another chick for a while.

"It would be a crime to turn that offer down…I think I may go to that…" I checked my watch and it was almost 9 now.

"Well damn, you better go now it's gonna start soon!" Christian said, bumping my fist.

"Okay. Thanks man!" I ran over to the elevator taking the flyer with me. Well I'm going to be getting lucky tonight!

_**ROSE POV**_

"Well, well, looks like SOMEbody was doing some eavesdropping this morning?" I said, approaching Christian with a smirk.

"Well it's not my fault SOMEbody was clapping their hands together and screaming to the top of their lungs next door," Christian said using the same tone as me.

"Well then, why don't we see how this plays down, shall we? The cameras are already in the room…I set em up this morning. Get the rest of the gang . I'll meet you there!

_**MIA POV **_

"How do you think this is going to go down? You think Adrian will fall for it?" Liss asked.

"Hell yeah. If everything goes smoothly he'll think it's hooking up with a when in reality it's some chick looking for a writing partner for her book," I said, giggling.

"Ha-ha. Oh, god. I hope Rose got the cameras set up!" Liss said, laughing. Just then, the door opened, and Christian came running in.

"Hey…if you wanna listen to this then you better come now! I'm going to get Eddie and Mason!" Christian said. Me and Lissa looked at each other and ran for the elevator.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I ran downstairs as quickly as I could to find Mason and Eddie and tell them everything. I didn't want to miss one minute of this. I banged on their door and a sleeping Mason answered. I told him all about the prank, and they both dressed quickly and started running upstairs with me. Unfortunately, being boys and all, we were not very quiet and we forgot that a lot of people are still sleeping, so Guardian Belikov came running out to see what was happening.

"Why are you up so early and being so _loud?_" Guardian B said, looking kinda pissed. I didn't really have time to explain myself so all I said was "Adrian Prank! Got to go!" and continued running. With that, Dimitri's face lighted up and he followed us down the hall.

**ROSE POV**

Everyone in my group had just shown up and they were all eagerly squishing their faces amongst each other, trying to see the screen that the video camera was hooked up to inside the room. I was surprised seeing Dimitri among the group but I didn't dare say anything. Now Adrian thought that he was going to be hooking up with someone today, but in reality, it was some chick auditioning people for a co-author for a book she's writing.

"Hi, I'm Adrian," Adrian said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Juliet it's nice to meet you," she said, kindly.

"So, how about a little champagne or something before we start?" Adrian said, holding up a bottle he got from a cart in the room.

"No, thank you I'd rather just get it over and done with," she said. Adrian looked at her a little funny. Ha-ha this is going to be really good.

"Oh…very well…." He said, trying to sound sexy and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes so, do you like poetry? I'm really looking for someone poetic and passionate about what he does, you know? I'm curious to see what you can do with poetry and whatnot," Juliet said.

"Oh yes of course," Adrian said, getting a little closer. "Well why don't you come over here we'll get it over and done with," Adrian said, plopping himself down on the bed. Oh my god he thinks she's talking about sex! I am about to DIE laughing. Ha-ha she's talking about poetry!

"Well…I prefer to do it standing…I mean you don't have to stand it's just sometimes it's quite long and I want you to be comfortable of course…and I hope you enjoy this…poetry session. I do this quiet often, and I want you to enjoy it as much as I do," Juliet said.

"Oh…I'm sure I will," Adrian said smiling.

"Well then…why don't we see what you've got," Juliet said.

"I'd like to see some of what you've got …" Adrian said. I had to hold my breath to stop laughing.

"Oh well…let me think…" She stood there thinking for a while…mumbling something to herself.

"Is everything alright?" Adrian said impatiently.

"I'm just a little nervous doing this on the spot and everything…" She said giggling nervously. "It's just sometimes it takes a while for you know…inspiration…"

"Oh, yes…does this inspire you enough?" Adrian said, taking his shirt off, and leading her to the bed.

"What?" she said very confused.

"You just have to feel the poetry you know?" Adrian said.

_**JULIET POV**_

The next guy came in who was really hot…I was looking forward to this audition. Everyone I have auditioned today has sucked… hopefully this one's better. I've wanted to work on this book for a long time now and I finally just had the inspiration to come down to Mexico to find a partner.

"Hi, I'm Adrian," he said, shaking my hand.

"I'm Juliet it's nice to meet you," I said. I sat back down, getting my papers ready to start asking questions. I need someone who's poetic, someone who's determined and hardworking as well.

"So how about a little champagne or something before we start?" Adrian said, holding up a bottle he got from a cart in the room.

"No, thank you I'd rather just get it over and done with," I said. I had 10 minutes to go through all my questions with him.

"Oh…very well…." He said in a funny tone.

"Yes so, do you like poetry? I'm really looking for someone poetic and passionate about what he does, you know? I'm curious to see what you can do with poetry and whatnot," I said.

"Oh yes of course," Adrian said, getting a little closer. "Well why don't you come over here we'll get it over and done with," Adrian said, plopping himself down onto my bed. That's kind of weird…I guess it's some kind of weird way in his culture, that they get comfortable with meeting someone? I don't know.

"Well…I prefer to do it standing…I mean you don't have to stand it's just sometime it's quite long and I want you to be comfortable of course…and I hope you enjoy this…poetry session. I do this quiet often and I want you to enjoy it as much as I do," I said, pacing the room.

"Oh…I'm sure I will," Adrian said smiling.

"Well then…why don't we see what you've got," I said.

"I'd like to see some of what you've got before we start…" Adrian said. That was a little odd, but I guess I could think of something off the top of my head. I guess it's not too strange for someone to see what the other person's writing is like. That's something I'll take into consideration for the next audition: I'm auditioning them to see what they've got but they also should see some of what I've got. I'm glad this man has asked me for some of my writing.

"Oh well…let me think…" It took me a few moments to think about what I was going to say.

"Is everything alright?" Adrian said, still sitting on my bed.

"I'm just a little nervous doing this on the spot and everything…" I said fidgeting, "It's just sometimes it takes a while for you know…inspiration…"

"Oh, yes…does this inspire you enough?" Adrian said, taking his shirt off, and leading me to the bed. Okay this was getting really weird….

"What?" I said really weirded out by this point.

"You just have to feel the poetry you know?" Adrian said. Um…okay? This is a strange way of doing poetry… "Yes I need your poetry now, Juliet!" he said, taking his belt off. Um okay…I'm extremely creeped out. I ran away from him and hoped he would understand that's not my way of having a poetry session… I began reciting the lines of a poem I had once written.

"Oh…Poetry yes…yes..." Adrian said, lying on the bed still without a shirt. I was still creeped out but continued my poem. He was making strange moaning noises…Umm is that normal? He must be REALLY passionate about poetry…It was really weird, but I still continued my poem and he seemed to enjoy it. I really liked this guy and I think he's got the part…he does things really strangely but he's hot and I kind of like his weirdness.

_**ADRAINPOV**_

"That was amazing," I said, not really sure why she was reciting poetry but whatever. I'll just go with the flow.

"I think you've got it…you're a very young, handsome, talented, writer…" Juliet said, about ready to make-out with me.

"I'm…not a writer..." I said, really confused.

"What do you mean not a writer?" Juliet said pushing me away.

"I'm just a 21 year old guy-with a lot of money, if I may add," I said, smirking.

"Um…if you're not a writer why are you here?" she said.

"I didn't realize you only hooked up with writers…" I said, turning on my heel.

"Hooking up? Dear lord! I'm auditioning you for being my co-writer for my new novel!" Juliet said, disgusted, throwing a book at me.

"Wow what? What the—shit!" I said. Damn Rose! I know this is her and Christian was in on it to! Shit, shit, shit. I ran for it right then and there, grabbing my shirt.

_**ROSE POV**_

"Hooking up? Dear lord! I'm auditioning you for being my co-writer for my new novel!" Juliet said, disgusted, throwing a book at Adrian.

"Wow what? What the—shit!" Adrian said, grabbing his shirt and running for the door.

"He's coming!" I shrieked, still laughing hysterically. Everyone was literally on the floor laughing their asses off even Dimitri. That was the funniest thing ever.

"Rose I swear to god if you weren't that damn sexy I would kill you," Adrian said, pissed.

"I'm s-so-sorry! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I said cracking up. "Love you! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

*inspired by Moulin Rouge!

**Reviews appreciated…I don't have many so that'd be cool if ya could :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the Reviews!

**RPOV**

"MOVIE TIME!" Christian said, bursting into our room, holding up three DVD's. "Which one should we watch first, Rosie?" Christian said, sitting next to me and holding the DVD's up in my face.

"The Notebook, P.S I Love You, and Mamma Mia. Hm…hard one, Chrissie," I said rolling my eyes and throwing the movies to Lissa.

"I didn't get them for me I got them for the girls of course," Christian said, blushing.

"Yeah. Sure ya did," I said, sarcastically.

"Let's watch Mamma Mia I haven't seen it yet," Mia said, throwing the DVD to me, hoping I would put it in the DVD player.

"Ugh. I am so not in the mood for this right now," I said, tossing it to Christian.

"Then what are you in the mood for?" Adrian said, sticking his head in through the door, and smirking.

"Oh I dunno. How bout hot steamy—"

"Make-out session? Passionate sex with me? You name it," Adrian interrupted.

"Shower. By myself. Without you there," I said, throwing a towel over my shoulder and making my way to the bathroom.

"But it's only ten!" Adrian complained.

"Oh god. Please get him out of here! Rose, I don't want him bitching the whole time we're watching the movie," Mia said, snuggling with Mason.

"Why me?" I groaned, throwing my towel back onto the bed. Lissa came bustling over to me.

"Please just get him out for a while? I really want to spend some time with Christian without you and Christian bickering and Adrian's commentary. Plus, you and Adrian need some alone time," Lissa said, raising her eyebrows. I considered this for a moment.

"Ivashkov. Come. We're going downstairs," I said snapping my finger at Adrian.

"Yes ma'am," Adrian saluted. We made our way to the lobby, and grabbed a few drinks. The lobby was pretty much empty, so I assumed there was some sort of event going on and that's where everyone was. "So," Adrian said, interrupting my thoughts, "What has been going on in the world of Rose Hathaway?"

"Oh you know. The usual. Asskicking, being awesome, and protecting Lissa against evil forces like Stan or the creepy bartender," I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"Ah. That must be a really hard job to keep up with. It can just be so stressful," Adrian said, playfully.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking. All you do is drink, smoke, eat, and hit the sack," I shot back.

"And there's something wrong with that?" Adrian said, lighting a smoke.

"I'm pretty sure this is a non-smoking area," I said, waving the smoke out of my face.

"I don't see any no-smoking signs," Adrian said, pretending to look around and actually caring. I sighed.

"Can we make a deal?" I said, leaning in closer to him and taking the cigarette from his hand.

"I'm listening..." Adrian said.

"I will make-out with you at least twice a day if you promise to only smoke one cigarette a day," I said. I mean that's a good start for helping him stop the disgusting habit.

He stopped, and pondered this for a moment. "Will there be tongue?"

"If I'm up for it…" I said kind of kidding but at the same time kind of meaning that.

"Well then…yes I'll accept," Adrian said, pulling me on top of his lap, and kissing me. "Also, you know I wouldn't have actually done anything to that Juliet, bitch. She's not my type. Not mean enough," Adrian said, pulling me closer to him.

"I know. Plus, she would've gotten sick of you after five minutes in bed with you, if she was there for sex," I said, giggling.

"Not true! But, whatever you say… you have no idea what I am capable of when I'm feelin' frisky!" Adrian said, winking. I just laughed, and kissed him again.

**Christian POV **

"Mamma Mia, here I go again, my, my how can I resist ya?" The words kept going through my head over and over and I could not get it out. It was so catchy yet so annoying. Then again…it wasn't THAT bad…

"Christian can you get me a drink?" Lissa asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Not now, Liss! Sophie just told Sam that he could walk her down the aisle on her wedding day, but Harry and Bill also think they're walking her down!" I said, waving her away, very intrigued.

"Ugh," she sighed. Whatever. I don't have time to play nice boyfriend! This is intense! What is Sophie going to do? Who's going to walk her? Which ones her real father? GAH!

**EDDIE POV**

I started heading upstairs to Rose's room because Mason had told me they were all watching a movie. I decided that's where I would make my move on Rose…I mean we've been friends for so long and I never really wanted to get involved with her because of Mason, but obviously Mason's not really missing her too much now with Mia around. As I was running up the stairs, skipping over one step, I stopped at one of the platforms to check out the view. I could see right down into the lobby from up here. I looked down, and what do ya know the first thing I saw? Rose is on top of Adrian making out with him. Fuck. Why would I even believe for a second that I could have a chance with her? Damn. That's a disappointment. Shit, shit, shit. I don't think there's any point in going to watch the movie with them anymore since it's just going to be the 4 lovebirds…

**ADRIAN POV**

Only one cigarette a day? Ugh. This woman! I couldn't help but still love her though. God, I'm so lucky to have her… SO YOU CAN STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICEBOX AND SUCK IT, BELIKOV!

"So you think you'll be able to do it? Only one a day?" Rose said, interrupting my thoughts of getting back at Belikov.

"I know I can with a little encouragement from you, babe," I said, smiling up at her.

"Well let's hope so…Oh and no sneaking when I'm not around! If I find out I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the day," Rose said, getting pissed just thinking about it. Damn, I didn't even do it…yet.

"Chill out, I won't little dhampir I swear," I said somewhat confidently.

"You better not, Bitch," Rose smirked.

"My, my, you're treating me appallingly, Ms, Hathaway. I'm hurt," I said, holding my hand to my heart.

"Aw, I'm sorry, what EVER could I do to help? Maybe a fist up your ass?" Rose said holding up her fist.

"That would be a little uncomfortable but if that's what turns you on then…" Rose punched my arm.

"Shut it, or I'll make you regret saying anything…" She taunted.

"Love ya too, babe." I said, kissing her cheek, and running away before she punched me again.

_**RPOV (Later that night…)**_

Adrian and I went to a club inside the hotel which was pretty fun. We had some drinks and talked. There was a little bit of kissing and flirting going on there. Overall, it was fun…and Adrian wasn't too pushy. We got back to the hotel room at around 2 and when I opened the door everyone was dead asleep and snoring. That is, everyone except for Christian who was teary-eyed and about 2 inches away from the screen.

"SAM MARRIED DONNA! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Christian screeched, like a 13 year old girl.

"Oh em jizzle NO. WAY," I said like I actually cared.

"No judging, Rose. You haven't seen the whole thing, yet. It was awesome I love—I mean it was alright ya know. Psh," Christian said, standing up and leaning against the wall, crossing his arms around his chest.

"Yeah. Sure," I said, glancing at the rest of the group.

"Yeah…oops!" Christian said, elbowing Lissa. "Didn't mean to wake you, love," Christian said when Lissa opened her eye. He so meant to wake her.

"Oh. Darn the movies over," Lissa said, rubbing her eyes. "I really wanted to see that one too," Lissa said sarcastically.

"Hey you know you wanted to see it. Don't act like I'm the only one who enjoyed it," Christian said. Everyone looked away not wanting to respond to that. "Oh come on you guys. That was good. Right, Mia?"

"Um…yeah the best was when they started singing High School Musical," Mia said, adjusting her eyes to the bright light Adrian had turned on.

"That never happened! What the hell is wrong with you people?" Christian said, pissed.

"I liked it, Christian," Mason said, raising his hand.

"Thank you, Mason! God, at least someone understands the genius put into this!" When Christian turned around, Mason put his hand to his throat and pretended to choke himself. I stifled a laugh.

"Well, time for bed," Mason said, standing up, and holding his hand down to Mia.

"Hey, where's Eddie? Did he ever show up?" I said, looking around for him.

"No, he never made it. I'm not sure what's up with that," Liss said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sleeping in Mason's room tonight. I'm sending Eddie packing up here to your room," Mia said to Adrian and Christian. They both groaned.

"Night!" I called out to both of them as the closed the door behind them.

"Can I sleep in here with you, Rosie?" Christian said, pouting.

"If you sleep in the bathtub then yes," I said, brushing the tangle out of my long hair.

"Liss, can I sleep in here with you?" Christian asked, pouting.

"Yes, if you don't bother Rose," Lissa responded, getting into her bed.

"Yay!" Christian said, sliding himself into her bed.

"Well, I don't find that fair at all. Why can he stay and not me?" Adrian said to me.

"Fine. But no funny business! I want to go to sleep," I said, eyeing him.

"Love you!" Adrian said, getting into my bed. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Lissa said. "Oh hey, Eddie."

"Hey," Eddie said, looking behind her seeing Adrian in my bed and Christian in hers. "Mia sent me up here…" he said awkwardly.

"Um yeah you can sleep in Mia's bed or next door in Adrian and Christian's room. Whatever you want," Liss said, kind of hoping he'd take the room next door.

"Oh don't be silly, Lissa! Me and Rose will sleep in my room and Eddie can sleep in here," Adrian said, picking me up and taking me to his room.

"Oh. Um okay," Eddie said, watching us.

"Ugh. I wanted to sleep in my bed, Ivashkov," I said as he plopped me down on his bed and closed the door the connected the two rooms.

"Don't touch anything on my side of the room, Hathaway!" I heard Christian call from next door.

"Same goes for you, Asswipe!" I called back. I could hear him chuckle at the nickname I gave him a few days ago. I think it fit him perfectly.

"Love you, Rose," Adrian whispered into my ear.

"Love you too," I said half-asleep. After that I fell into a mindless sleep, until I was awoken by what sounded like…singing? I looked around and saw Adrian completely knocked out cold. I stood up and pressed my ear against the door and heard the singing get louder. I opened the door to Lissa's room and saw Christian sleep walking/singing/dancing. He had a blanket tied around him like a cape, and a brush up to his mouth like a microphone and was singing the chorus to "Mamma Mia". Oh, Lord. This boy.

"Christian you mother fucker. Shut the hell up!" I said, snapping my fingers in his face. Well that woke him up. His eyes opened up really wide and he was really confused. "Go to bed, bitch," I ordered him.

"What the hell just happened?" he said, confused.

"Just go to bed or else I'll smack you," I said. With that, he dragged his Mamma Mia ass back to bed.

**3 Lmaoo xD**


End file.
